If My Hero Academia was Medieval and Quirks were Magic or Some Shit
by foto
Summary: The title. For kid's, however if you look closely the word shit is in the title.


**IF MY HERO ACADEMIA WERE MEDIEVAL AND QUIRKS WAS MAGIC AND SHIT**

Today's the day, the young child was yelling, the day I'll get a quirk of my own! As any 4 year old is on the day they receive their quirk Midoriya Izuku was very excited. He ran for another ten minutes around his tiny house constantly asking his mother if it was time yet. And each time she replied with "Just a little longer!" Finally Midoriya left the house with his mother, who had been knitting an All Might costume for the boy. "Because when you receive your quirk, I'm sure you'll be just as strong as him!" she explained.

The rest of the kids were already lined up with the last one being Bakugou Katsuki, who yelled "Cool outfit Deku, did your mom make for you?" To which Midoriya replied "Yes!" Leading Bakugou to respond with "Wow, a lot of effort to make you look like a dork!" They then both laughed, Midoriya considered Bakugou his best friend. At times he was mean, but Midoriya knew he was a good person. Midoriya joined the line, and the 4-year-olds began to walk to the lake!

After about 30 minutes and several rousing games of I-spy, the children arrived at the lake. Just then a figure began to rise out of it. It was an adult female in a long, white, and flowing dress. With willowy hair which seemed to fall to her stomach and was carried by the wind. Her skin glistened in the sunlight as if her body were made entirely of water. This was the lady of the lake, who handed the magical powers known as quirks to every child at the age of four. "Come forth children!" she said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face. "Come forth and I will hand your power that you will use in your quest!" The children did as they were told and moved forward.

The first child was given the power of increased scientific knowledge of the world around him, and a thirst to learn as much as possible. He was a child destined to become a royal alchemist! The second child was given boosted physical strength and combat knowledge. She was destined to become a royal guard! After a while of speaking in very detailed sentences the lady of the lake began to say a name, a power, and a job. Then she got to Bakugou, and she paused before continuing.

"Bakugou Katsuki" she began the sweetness returning to her voice. "You shall become one of the world's strongest! Armies will tremble at your power! You will be able to challenge even the likes of men like All Might! Because of this I bestow upon you the explosion quirk!" she paused while the ball of light descended upon Bakugou, he then seemed to writhe in pain. The lady continued with "Do not be afraid for that pain will only be momentary, and you shall be granted more power than you could imagine! You may do with this quirk as you like villain and enemy of the people, or hero and savior to others? Your future is your choice, and you may do as you please."

Just then Bakugou stood up wipe the dirt from his arms and focused "Explosions, hmm. I'll try" and he focused all his muscles into his hands. After a little while he thought about giving it up. The lady of the lake noticing his frustration gave him a hint "It's all in your head, you believe you can't do it so you don't. Just believe that the power is there, and give it shape! Bakugou thought hard about her words and tried again. Immediately two large explosions shot from his hands! The adults were amazed, this four year old was given a power he could use to usurp the king!

Bakugou left the line and Midoriya walked forward, he was very embarrassed as he knew he probably couldn't follow a quirk like that, but he still had hope! The lady of the lake gave him a smile "Midoriya Izuku" she paused and it looked like it pained her to say what she was about to say "You don't have a quirk." Midoriya was taken aback by the statement "What" he responded with his heart in his throat. "This is the hardest part of the job" the lady mumbled under her breath. "Midoriya Izuku, you have no quest, no destined future path ahead of you, and therefore no quirk is needed to aid you. It's as simple as that. You can be whatever you wish to be, but without a quirk it's impossible to be like- him" she said motioning to the costume he was wearing. With that she took her leave and left. Midoriya began to cry.

Midoriya kept crying, he cried all the way home in his mother's arms. His mother hugged him close and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The other kids just felt awful, they had been handed powers, even the ones who had just been given a small ability like better hearing, or further eyesight. Were better off than he was, no quirk was usually unheard of. Every career benefits from a quirk, if you didn't have one your options became extremely limited. They normally became soldiers, cannon fodder as they were called. Midoriya finally stopped crying when they reached the house, where he immediately went to bed. He didn't sleep, he just lied there. His dreams of the future were crushed his soul was crushed, why did he need to cry? His life was basically over, he'd become cannon fodder and die when a war came along.

"Wait a second" Midoriya thought to himself "I don't want to die! I don't want to become cannon fodder! I will become a hero for the people, just like All Might!"

And so he did.


End file.
